Sundays
by girl in the green shoelaces
Summary: This is a collection of sundays that Irma and WIll share together. They might be memories, dreams, or happening as you read it. The sundays follow their relationship, how the girls deal with stress, family, school, and ultimately each other.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own W.i.t.c.h.

Picking her up.

* * *

"Will Vandom are you even listening to me? I swear you must have gotten it from your father because you sure didn't get it from me. You are irresponsible, you refuse to respect any form of authority, your grades keep slipping, and you are now sneaking in and out of the house! What am I supposed to think? You are not making this easy on me! Don't look away! Look at me. You are grounded. I want your cell phone. It's not coming back this time. And by grounded I mean kiss your swim coach goodbye."

A young red head twisted into a fetal position tangling herself farther between her sheets as the memories from her past week continued to slip into her dreams. Her breathing becoming more and more rapid as her brain served to remind her of every fault she possessed.

"Will! You don't care ! You just don't care! Admit it! You could care less about Elyon! God ! You're always late! I don't understand how someone can be late to every single practice. God! I don't know how you were chosen as a leader because right now Phobos has us beat in every single way. He has you out maneuvered and you don't even care. He has manipulated an innocent girl. He convinced my best friend that I am an enemy. He is going to destroy both of our worlds and you can't even bring your self to care. I'm leaving, before I say something I regret. Come find me when you stop drowning in apathy."

The redhead shifted again causing her blankets to begin to smother her. Sweat began to appear on her forehead. She was shivering in her sleep. As every second passed her face dawned a look of more and more pain. The darkness casting a shadow over her head, as her corroded soul tried to find solace.

"Will! I am only saying this because I care. As your history teacher, I must state what I have observed. You don't apply yourself. You could be so much more. But as it stands right now you are nothing. You are lower than dirt when you don't even try. You can't even bring yourself to stay awake in my class. That is when you show up. You are ruining your future. Do you want to go to college? Do you want a good job ? As it stands you can't even get a job flipping burgers. When you want to change, if it's not to late, come find me."

The same redhead twisted again now with half of her body falling off her twin bed. A stuffed frog had found itself sitting over her nose. Her pillow was now across the room and her sheets were completely restraining her lower body. The temporary paraplegic couldn't escape as her memories of the past week continued. Some part of her mind rationed that it was now time for the next eventful day. Sunday.

Her minds eye showed of a rainy street on a gray day with speeding cars and puddles reflecting dark clouds. A teenage redhead was sitting on a bench waiting for a bus alone and praying that the rain wasn't going to return before she could find an awning to hide under. Closing her eyes she shivered wondering where her pink jacket had been left. Another necessity that she had neglected.

Before her thoughts could continue, the sky released it's wrath upon our young red head. The slightest protest reached her lips as she murmured "Oh great."

"Mmm I love the rain. And the puddles. The way that the world cool down a few degrees and then the whole water aspect. Well it's just perfect for someone who can control water."

A seemingly random brunette proclaimed as she slid across the bench invading the red heads personal space.

"Irma?"

"You look wet. Here. Before you say no. Remember who the person is that can control the water and keep from actually getting wet."

Irma was already out of her rain slicker and had somehow *Will had no idea how* gotten the article of clothing over the red head.

Will found herself smiling in the presence of her fellow guardian under seemingly random circumstances.

Irma had never been one to criticize her. She had somehow always found a way to make Will laugh or defuse a situation that could have taken a negative turn. The thing about the brunette that Will found herself respecting most was how Irma was always on the wrong side of a certain earth controlling blonde. Both of them had a great amount of respect for the other knowing the hazards of angering Cornelia.

"Come here often?"

"I thought I was supposed to be the funny one. What am I going to do. I have no identity any more. I'm lost. What should I do?"

Again Will found a smile creeping back onto her face.

"Become a clingy and dependent girlfriend to Marvin?"

At Will's statement Irma snorted. Actually snorted then spread her arms over the back of the bench. Causing slight contact between herself and our now smiling red head.

"Well that or use my powers for good and save the world……wait ….. I think I might already be helping do that. You know, I hate how no one knows who we are. We save a town and what do we get? GROUNDED! Bat Man never had this problem."

Irma's rant stimulated Will's laughter. Until a semi sped through a puddle that just happened to be located in front of them . The unfortunate result was two soaked teenagers.

"Well that was lovely. Just like sea world. Something huge and fast goes by and you're left shivering and wishing that you had a towel."

"What happened to 'I'm can control water and stay dry?"

Will asked giving her companion a once over and realizing that they were equally soaked. Irma in true to herself fashion decided to show how she felt by dramatically raising her arms and shouting.

"I'M MELTING ! I LOST MY STRENGTH AND NOW I AM MELTING!"

Will quickly glanced around then placed her head in her hands as people paused to give them both startled and slightly fearful looks. The thing that even Irma missed was the smile on her face. Irma was beginning to think that she had gone to far and began to slow down until Will decided to throw her two cents in.

"Irma. Stop before the realize that we escaped from that horrible place. The one with the straight jackets and needles."

Upon Will finishing that statement a police car slowed to a halt next to them. As it slowed fear and adrenalin pulsed through each girl as they shouted in unison,

"RUN!"

"Irma Lair you know better than that! Hello Will. You're both going to be spending the night together. Will your mom called and asked if we could look after you tonight. She has a date or something. Miss. Lair, Irma's brother, and I will be out tonight at a school function, so you and Irma are on your own for food."

Both girls instantly shouted.

"Pizza!"

As they willing stepped into the back of a squad car. Irma's father chuckling as the girls strapped themselves in.

While the girls were coming in, the rest of the family was leaving. Both of Irma's parents leaving strict instructions for her while simply offering Will a goodbye. Once they were alone both of them fell back on the couch adopting a similar position to their early one at the bus stop.

"What's with busses in this town? We sat there for like an hour."

"We should probably dry off."

"Ok hey if you're spending the night we are getting into our pjs now. Comfort is everything."

Will laughed as she followed Irma up stairs into her room to have a pair of green mountain dew pj pants thrown at her and then a purple shirt with a pink frog on it.

"I am no Cornelia but Irma these don't match in the slightest. And what drug was the person that made this shirt on?"

Irma only laughed and grabbed her blue basketball shorts and a red tee shirt.

"That my dear Will is the point."

Both of them laughed and found themselves quickly changing before heading down for a dinner of Pizza, that had magically appeared before they had gotten there, and soda which they ate and drank on the couch.

"Man how late are your parents going to be out?"

Will found herself asking.

"Probably took Chris out for ice cream. Want to watch a few movie. We just got HBO."

Irma's sing song vocals instantly had Will agreeing and sneaking up stairs while Irma found something. Will quickly grabbed Irma's pillows and her blanket before heading back hoping not to miss anything. Soon she was finding herself standing in front of the couch .

"Will? Are those my pillows?"

"Weren't you the one that said that comfort is everything?"

"Are you answering my questions with questions?"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"What do you think I should do about it?

BAM!

The sound of an explosion and glass shattering had Will jumping and landing on top of Irma pillows and all. Both girls were momentarily lost under a blanket and as they excavated themselves laughter erupted.

"Was that the movie?"

"Aren't you getting tired of this?"

"Would you like to share that blanket?"

Will's question was prompted by Irma stealing all of the blankets and hogging them on her side of the couch. Before she could reply though she found that Will was next to her stealing some blanket for herself.

The last question was made by Irma who was employing Will as a body pillow.

"Are you falling asleep too?"

When Irma's parents found them, Irma's father carrying in his sleeping son, the sight that they saw became a Kodak moment. Literally. Irma was leaning on Will's shoulder Will was leaning on the arm of the couch with a blanket covering both of them.

(end of Sunday back to the present time)

The frog that had been resting on the red head's face had now found its self to be in the same position of Irma the night before. The red head was once again sleeping peacefully and across town there was a brunette who seemed to be having the same dream.

* * *

I am going to be fairly clear about this.

this will be a

will irma story .

but

except for a few points if you want to read it and pretent that it isn't you can.


	2. Chapter 2

I still own nothing.

ENJOY THE SHOW..

* * *

Will sniffled and rolled over coughing pathetically in her opinion. She had been feeling off for a few days and had finally reached the peak of her illness. She couldn't find a comfortable spot and to make matters worse her mother had decided to still go on her Sunday date with Mr. Collins which meant that she was stuck alone at home feeling like crap. She turned over again closing her eyes and drifted, stuck between reality and a dream trying desperately to escape but not succeeding.

"Surprise!"

Will's mind couldn't process why Irma was standing in her room with a glad ware container of what looked to be soup. She wasn't sure if this was real or something that her mind had concocted. Irma smiled at her friend and walked over to her sick friend placing the soup on Will's bedside table. Quietly for her, Irma sat next to Will and slipped a cool hand onto the red head's forehead.

"Wow you really are sick. I should have come with the magic soup earlier."

"Did you just say magic soup?"

"It's something that Yan Lin makes every time one of us is under the weather. It tastes amazing and within a few hours of eating it you feel better than you have in months. When I told her that you got sick because you stayed with me when I had the flu she made a pot for you. Just so you know you more than lucked out because she normally will let me suffer."

Will smiled and found herself feeling slightly better just having someone to talk to….or listen to. Irma always had that effect on her. She could always find some way to lift her feelings and for that Will was eternally grateful.

"So while we eat this soup, we should leave this room of death and go out in the living room."

"We? Room of death ? Irma?"

Will was beginning to wonder if she had taken to much Dayquil when Irma's smile came out and the other girl laughed and held out her hand helping Will out of bed and almost dragging her into the living room where she deposited her and went back for a blanket for her friend and the soup of the magical kind.

"Yes, this soup will pick you up better than any energy drink. And your room looks like your closet threw up. That's why we're in here. There is soup for you and soup for me, and a tv."

Then both settled in, with soup and a movie. Half way through both the nurse and patient were long gone in a world of dreams and when Will's mom came in she smiled at Will and Irma who had found a way to use each other as a pillow and were sharing a blanket.

"I think that's how you two got into this situation in the first place, but goodnight girls."

She whispered as she walked into her kitchen to call Irma's parents without waking either of the girls. When she walked back and placed a hand on Will's forehead she smiled when she realized that Will's fever had broken and her daughter seemed to be at the turning point of the bug.

Next morning.

Irma wasn't one to ever feel closterphobic so when she woke up and realized that she had somehow tangled herself with her friend she just shrugged and waited letting her mind wander. She was somewhere in the land of ways to trick Cornelia into dying her hair black again when she heard a groan and her mind snapped back. Looking down she noticed that the dark circles that had been around Will's eye's the previous night seemed to have all but disappeared and her red head seemed to be doing better.

"So how do you feel?"

"Amazing."

And with a devilish grin Irma made her next comment, "great so you feel up to going back to school?"

* * *

review and tell me what you liked. We are following their relationship and i just felt like throwing in a little fluff.

you know it's being there at moments like that, those moments build the relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday

Will was starring at a wall in the girls locker room watching as every other girl walked. She almost lost it when Cornelia smirked at her before walking out the door. Sighing she leaned back on the wall and looked down at the reason that she was still stuck there.

"Why did you have to wear those today?"

Irma only smiled up at Will as she began slipping her shoes on. Knee high converses. At first Irma had been slightly miffed when she realized that she was going to be stuck in the locker room alone however after desperate eye contact with Will, she knew that her red head wouldn't leave.

"You know you are taking longer than Cornelia did."

"Yeah but Corny is just going to stop at the bathroom and reapply all of her makeup on her way to lunch because she thinks that Caleb is going to be there."

Will could only shake her head as Irma finished putting on the left shoe, and began with her right. They stayed in a comfortable silence Will, hungry but not really minding missing the first few minutes of lunch, Irma, glad that Will wasn't making her journey all the way to the cafeteria alone.

"Thanks."

"Well at least by the time that we get there we won't have to wait in line."

Irma laughed as she took the hand that Will had offered. When both girls were standing Will grabbed her head nearly falling to the ground in a dead faint. Irma reacted quickly catching Will and laying her down before running for the first aid kit. She grabbed the smelling salts and right as she reached Will she noticed the reason for Will's sudden black out. There was a swirling portal.

"You always pick the best times to pass out. Ok Will you need to wake up now!"

Irma frantically whispered as she waved the salts under the red heads nose.

"What smells like Blunk?"

Will moaned as she rolled over with her eyes still closed. She had the worst headache and she felt like she should remember something. She only felt like this after….AFTER A PORTAL APPEARED. Will's eyes opened completely and focused on Irma's face as she pulled out the heart just as Cedric finished coming through the portal.

"Guardians unite."

Will murmured into the heart focusing on Irma not wanting to reveal the others guardians to the school. She was shivering as her headache increased tenfold, and she fell onto her knees, Cedric grabbed her and slammed her into the lockers. She vaguely heard Irma yell something before she focused on breathing and staying conscious and keeping Irma in her guardian form.

Irma was furious, the water fountains and showers water flowing out of them at an incredible rate and all of it streaming towards Cedric and freezing a moment before hitting him. She sent him flying through the portal before running over to Will who was laying motionless. Irma's heart twisted in fear as she got closer to Will.

"Will?"

Irma whispered tentively as she kneeled down next to Will. When Will opened her eyes Irma felt her heart rise and she felt better than she ever had.

"Can you stand?"

She asked quietly slowly helping Will off the ground. The red head made eye contact. Will wasn't sure that she was going to make it up off the ground. She knew that there was no way she was doing it on her own.

"If you help me. Boy am I glad I stayed with you."

Irma's eye's sparkled as she lifted Will, one hand under her shoulders the other hand steadying Will. For a moment she was confused, when Will reached up with her arm and then she realized that she was closing the portal.

"I'm glad too, without you I would have become snake food and I would rather be stuck in an elevator with Blunk than eaten by Cedric."

Will managed to laugh as they looked down at their soaping wet shoes.

"Wonder how long the school's going to be closed because of the water damage? And then fixing all of those lockers. We should really get out of here now or my dad is going to kill me."

Will giggled and Irma held her as they slowly made their way out of the gym.

"If the school's going to be closed due to water damage…"

"Is your mom still away at that convention?"

Will smiled and nodded and soon the two of then were laying in Will's room lazily flipping through the channels on the TV which they had snuck into Will's room. Irma had kidnapped Will's frog and was using it as a pillow, Will was overly medicated having taken some leftover percocet from when she had broken her arm. Irma had decided the moment she realized what Will was taking to stay the night and monitor her leader.

"Thanks for staying with me. You know if you hadn't you would look like a survivor of a world war."

Irma's joke caused Will to smile sleepily.

"Night Irma."

Will whispered as she began to drift into the full effect of the drug and Irma could only laugh a little as Will's head slid onto her shoulder. Irma then used Will's head as a head rest and decided to stay up the entire night.

Sunday

Will was finally walking on her own around her house with only a slight limp. When Irma had explained that Will had tripped and hurt herself she and begged for permission finally her parents had relented. The only catch was Irma's dad stopped by every few hours, but he usually showed with pizza.

They had been almost living in Will's room with the computer and the tv now stationed in the room. The only reason that they would leave was for food or bathroom services.

"You know you didn't have to stay."

"What else was I going to do with my weekend study?"

Both of them laughed at that.

"You know as sappy as this sounds I'm always there for ya."

Will said and Irma smirked.

"I think you need to get off of those drugs Will. Man. You're beginning to sound like a hallmark card. Dude."

Irma's joke only made Will smile. Irma was like that, to some extent she was too but Will even though she had been drugged had known that Irma stayed up with her the first night. Irma had been there when she had fallen trying to walk on her own on Saturday morning. And two days after the fact Irma was still hanging out with her.

"Your mom is coming home tomorrow right?"

Irma asked almost sad that she wouldn't be able to spend as much time with Will as she had been.

"Yeah. Think you did enough damage to the school that we'll have Monday off?"

"Totally. And if I didn't we can just go back."

Will laughed knowing that if she decided to go and vandalize a small portion of the school that Irma would be in with her. They both took a moment to honestly contemplate it….all they had to do was tell Cornelia that they were going to have to wear uniforms.

"Taranee would kill us."

Both of them laughed as they settled onto the bed Irma on her side Will on hers. Both of them laughing when they realized that Mulan was coming on as the Sunday night movie.

"I know all of the songs to this."

Irma admitted.

"Finally I have blackmail against the great Irma Lair."

Will shouted and both of them began laughing again, the laughter soon dying down as they both wound up caught up in the movie. At the end it had a bleary eyed Will still barely awake.

"Night Irma."

Will whispered before she grabbed her pillow and fell back to sleep. Later that night Taranee peeked into their minds not necessarily surprised by what she found. She honestly wasn't trying to invade their privacy she just wanted to know that they were both safe. Well it started out that way but then she was curious…….

* * *

I know i know, I showed what happened on friday but that was just to show how they look after each other. And if anyone tells me that you won't be in bed for at least a day after flying across a room and into a metal locker with bulky locks being jammed into your back..............well that has never happened to you has it?

Trust me it hurts.

Tell me what you think....


	4. Chapter 4

Will mumbled miserably to herself allowing her head to hit the desk once more in class, this however seemed to be a huge mistake. The rather loud sound of her frontal lobe hitting the desk alerted him to her zombie like state. Mr. Collins grumbled to himself about detentions as he stalked up to Will's desk like a cat after it's prey and then slammed his hand down next to her head.

The loud sound right next to her ear and the vibrations of the desk caused her to jump. Which succeeded in erecting laughter from many of her fellow students. Sighing she noticed that he had left a pink slip on her desk.

Great.

Detention.

Irma who knew the whole story shook her head. She knew that the reason Will was out of it was that she had spent the night battling it out with Cedric to save all of the guardians after they had been captured. Funny story right?

So Irma did as she felt any reliable friend should do.

"Hey Mr. Collins here is what I don't get. Now that we are finally studying the appropriate time period and correct nation I feel that it is my duty. If pro is the opposite of con what is the opposite of congress(got this off the internet it's not really mine. I am not that creative)?"

"Irma stop."

"Well?"

"You are insulting the very fabric of the united states. Please stop before you say something that I am going to have to send you out of this room for."

Smiling Irma added a little of her charm focusing on what she wanted him to do before she even opened her mouth. There was no way the one day that she actually wanted a detention that she wasn't going to get one. Usually opening her mouth in his class had him sending her to Knickerbocker.

"Why are you so pugnacious today?"

That did the trick.

Finally Mr. Collins feeling that he was loosing control of his classroom handed Irma a pink slip effectively shutting her up. The thing that he didn't know was that this was exactly what she wanted. Grinning from ear to ear she looked back and noticed that Will had lifter her head somewhat, with her eyes half open and her pencil slipping out of her hand.

Irma watched the clock waiting for the chance that she could joke about what had happened with Will. Wanting to be able to do anything to make the day better for the red head. When the bell did ring they met up outside of the classroom and started walking to the cafeteria together.

"You didn't have to do that you know."

"I know it's just I'm not going to let you go to detention alone. If you are stuck here for an hour after school I'm going to be stuck here for an hour after school. That's just the way that it is going to be. Any reason Collins was so….."

"Like he had a hair dryer shoved up his ass."

"I've never heard you cuss before. You do have a dark side. And yes. Any reason for that?"

Will merely smiled at Irma before saying something along the lines of someone cutting the power lines to his apartment only and damaging them irreparably. In fact they did such a good job of shorting no one suspected anything out of the ordinary and so the special task unit, came out and spent the entire night attempting to uncover the problem.

"You are devious. You found time to save us and then cut his power lines? That dark side is showing more and more."

"My dark side wants sleep."

Will mumbled again and Irma found herself inclined to smiled as they opted out of actually eating and found a quiet corner to catch a quick nap. When they hit the ground they fell asleep instantly and slept well into the afternoon waking up at four and laughing.

"Well."

"Guess we'll be spending a lot of time together in detention won't we."

"Yes Irma I believe we will."

* * *

I have been trying to get one up every sunday this howeve is just a little late.

early monday.

I thought that it was cute...even if it was late

reply....you know.....it makes me feel special.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure that you're ok?"

Hay Lin asked hovering over Irma as if waiting for the brunette to drop.

"Hay lin I'm fine it's just a concussion."

"Then why are they keeping you in the hospital overnight?"

"Obsevation Cornelia."

"Irma even you can't be that dense."

"Cornelia is right. Concussions can be dangerous. When someone bruises their brain, you never know when symptoms will appear and some people have been known to drop dead after feeling fine. A concussion really is nothing to content with however I know how to say this. Irma you have a contusion to the brain."

"Otherwise a concussion Taranee I was in health class too. If anything maybe Cedric knocked some sense into her and now she'll have a sense of fashion."

Irma closed her eyes lying quietly in her hospital bed. She really wanted her parents to come back and she knew that soon her friends were going to have to leave. She was even willing to tolerate Cornelia's mouth throughout the entire night if only she would stay.

"Hey how is she?"

"Conscious."

Irma quipped sitting up to meet the eyes of Will. The person that had carried her out of Meridian, Will, who had battled Cedric single handedly, Will, who now seemed to have equal ranks with super man. Irma could still hear Will actually singing trying anything to keep her awake, as they wandered through knee-high mud in the darkness of the meridian woods. For some reason Will seemed to have disappeared when the ambulance came and now Irma was only happy to see her friend again.

"Nice of you to join us. Finally. Where were you? What could possibly be more important than being with Irma when she needs you?"

Irma wanted to stop Cornelia in her tirade against Will but she just didn't have the energy. She wanted to know where Will was but after what Will had done for her she wouldn't deprive Will of a long shower. Which due to Will's appearance wasn't what had happened but if her leader wanted any form of free time Irma wasn't one to take that from her.

"I was being questioned by the police officers of Heatherfield. When I say the, I mean all of the. I was the one that found Irma and they wanted to know that I wasn't a threat every single one of them. At separate times. Some more than once. Once I was released I came straight here."

And straight there she had come. Her clothing obviously was tussled and slightly wet from both walking in mud and then getting caught in the rain on her way back.

"Oh Will. You must be so tired. Here you can have my seat."

"Not before I dry her clothing."'

These offeres were covered up by a certain water guardian loudly asking, "every officer?"

Soon the two guardians that had seen battle were lounging in room 213 at Heatherfield memorial Hospital. No sooner than Will had sat down had three cell phones stated ringing and the two were left to each other.

Irma for her part was hoping that she wouldn't be left completely alone and starring at Will with what was know as the puppy dong lair starr. It was almost infamous and few people coudl resist it. She was scared to hear the words that would come out of WIll's lips as if saying that she had to go made it all the more real, to make matters worse Will was starring out the window.

"Well this is one way to spend a Sunday night."

Irma laughed then grimaced as her head began to pound.

"You should have been more careful, when I saw you go down I freaked. I think Cedric never will be the same after that one."

Irma laughed as she revisited the memory of Cedric being electrocuted and then chased across the courtyard of the palace. They both shared a small laugh before Irma scooted over and Will was given the first chance to rest that she had all night. Given the opportunity, Will eagerly accepted the space and she shared the pillow with Irma.

"You really had me worried."

"You really have an amazing voice. Why haven't you ever sang to us before?"

Will just smiled; soon Irma's forehead was resting on Will's both of their eyes closed in a moment of peace. Somehow, both of them completely relaxed at that moment, in their closeness.

"Maybe I kept it a secret so that I could surprise my friends when they have concussions."

Irma smiled knowing this was not the only thing that Will had kept to herself. In a desperate attempt to keep the water guardian, awake Will had rambled on for hours about things that no one knew about her. How she could play guitar, and how there was a shiny red electric hiding in her closet along with her acoustic.

Little things and big things.

_I don't know why, well that is what I tell myself. Every time I'm with Matt, I wish that I were with someone else. You know? There is one person who I always wish was there with me. _

_You. _

_Because you make me laugh. To be honest I love you more than I could ever love him you are my best friend and so much more. To bad, I can't tell you. Some fearless leader right? Ha. I can't even tell the person that I consider my best friend the truth until we're out in the middle of nowhere and she is unconscious. _

Irma smiled to herself. It would only be a matter of time.

"Are you going to stay with me?"

Will looked as if she was seriously contemplating leaving before reaching down and grabbing her backpack, which revealed it's contents : multiple board games, a DS and cards of every kind.

"Only if you play Uno with me."

"Oh I am the Uno master."

Doctors and Parents alike were amused to see two teenagers playing late into the night, and until the early morning shouts of 'Uno' and "I am the Master." Could be heard throughout the hospital.

* * *

Well there it is

the new sundays chapter.

I don't own Witch

review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

i

own

nothing.

* * *

Angry didn't even seem to come close to the emotions that were surging through Will as she stormed through the hallway. She couldn't believe that Irma would really do it and now she was stuck paying the price. Blindly she stormed into a deserted bathroom and chanced a look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were rimmed red, cheeks matching them, her mouth seemed to have a frown of it's own.

Closing her eyes she tried to compose herself.

Why was she in the school on a Sunday again? Well a portal just happened to open outside her apartment and a crazy lizard man just happened to catch her, that wasn't the problem. That was her normal which brought a twisted smile to her face. How warped had her life become that being kidnapped by a crazy lizard man was her norm? How warped had her life become?

Her back found the wall and soon she was on her knees, head in her hands, slipping into Will Breakdown Mode.

Why?

Irma was on a date…and Will the guardian of the veil, the keeper of the heart, was beginning to question her sexuality.

Closing her eyes she tried to imagine what Irma would say if she were there at that moment. Probably some joke about how she would break down too if she were at school on a SUNDAY. Sighing she realized that she was just waiting for Cedric to storm in and finish what he had started, gender regulations of the bathrooms be damned.

Will was aware of the danger that she was in, still she couldn't muster the strength to move. She felt like a spell had been placed on her and she couldn't stop asking herself what if? What if Irma really liked him and they started all out dating? Would Irma end their almost nightly movies? Would they still have time to study together? Would Irma even have time for her? Would she become an unwanted fifth wheel?

It was ridiculous. A guardian leader…correction THE guardian leader was on the ground terrified of some boy. Will felt sick to her stomach. She could fight a tyrannical dictator focused on murdering her, and dominating the world, but she couldn't deal with her best friend dating someone else. Not that her best friend had ever dated her.

Suddenly the wall that she was leaning on collapsed, or rather gave in to an inhumanly hard tail acting as a wreaking ball. Will found herself trapped under the rubble now faced with a brand new problem. How would she compete with Irma's new man if she was dead?

Thoughts rushed her head. Ideas, battle plans, even calling for back up using her cell phone seemed logical in her head. Still Will found herself frozen.

Cedric turned towards her bending down preparing to rip her limb from limb in search of the heart when suddenly….

* * *

A fire ball smashed into the ceiling over his head. Slithering around he noticed the guardian of Fire standing behind him fully transformed. Taranee lit the entire area sending the fire after him as he turned tail and ran…..well….slithered?

"Will."

Taranee whispered as she knelt next to her leader.

"Taranee?"

"I know."

They both sat there well one Will laid there in silence for a moment both of them trying to figure out what to do with the situation.

"Was I really that obvious?"

Taranee only laughed and soon she was helping Will as they hobbled towards the restaurant. Taranee only smiling at how Yan Lin man handled Will dragging the poor girl into the basement to lecture sternly about calling in for backup while applying medical aid. Hay Lin was pulling out her cell phone dialing a friend.

1111111111111

Will was resting with her eyes closed, her back against the cold stone wall, sitting on the cot that Caleb used when he was on earth. She felt like a failure. She felt horrible for having worried about Yan Lin, who had felt the portals opening. She also was worried. Her mind was processing a mile a minute. Taranee knew. If Taranee was able to read her who else could have seen through her? Could that be the reason that Irma was no where to be seen. Before her mind could take her any further into herself she felt a body hit her like a ton of bricks aggrivating every injury she had recieved.

Her attacker carried Irma's usual sent of mist and rain which somehow calmed the guardian.

Risking a glance, Will opened her eyes to meet the worried gaze of Irma, who was laying on top of her. Within seconds Will's cheeks matched her hair, and her ears seemed even redder.

"How could you ever think that a stupid date could ever be more important to me than you? That was stupid you needed backup."

Will almost opened her mouth in an attempt to answer but the water guardian wasn't finished.

"You know I wasn't even enjoying myself. All I could think about was that I when I got home I was going to call and see if we could get together and watch a movie. I called your cell and got nothing. I figured you were sleeping, or your phone was dead. Imagine my surprise when instead of something harmless and safe I hear that you started our plan to destroy the school without me. Even worse….you were hurt.

Will,

A million stupid dates are worth nothing to me in comparison to you, you matter so much more."

They sat in silence for a moment, Irma stuck on the dark bruises appearing on Will's temple and Will well elated by Irma's statement. Maybe there was hope? She wasn't sure. All she knew was waht she had caused Irma to worry, even worse Irma had to be serious. The event of Irma saying what she actually meant rather than hiding it behind a joke was a rare one indeed and only served to show Will how worried Irma had been...and that she was on the Water Guardians mine.

The joy seemed almost childish but she didn't care. Maybe there was a chance. Before she could continue talking she found herself stuck in another Irma hug that caused a slight flash of pain.

"You should have seen Corny's' face though when the announcement about the math hall catching fire played. She swore that you planned it."

"I GOT THE MATH HALL?"

Irma nodded both of them started snickering.

"They are canceling school for the next week to plan how they are going to work with the lack of space."

Irma's eyes were glowing as she started her next sentence.

"The only other classroom to burn down was in the history hall...Poor Mr. Collins."

The snickers evolved into full blown laughter and soon the duo found themselves with the rest of the guardians happily watching movies in Hay Lin's room together through the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Kind of short. I like it....the next few chapters will be worth the wait i promise.

sorry it's been so long

AS always i own nothing in this chapter or story.

* * *

Will chuckled as she stood in the endless line waiting for a movie that she honestly didn't want to see. The reason, the only reason, she was willing to be standing in such freezing weather was Irma. The guardian of water had batted her eyes, that was all our red head could remember.

"This is ridiculous, ludicrous really. The high today was twenty and the sun set two hours ago."

Silently Will supported the fire guardian. The key word being silently because she knew better that to vocalize such an opinion in front of Cornelia. The blonde had been rambling for weeks about how much she needed to see this and Will found herself thankful that Irma hadn't mentioned once the hunk of male meat the producers had cast as the star.

Glancing at the water guardian that had infiltrated her mind once again Will noticed Irma shivering. Walking over to the brunette she wrapped her arms around Irma felling Irma's muscles tense and then relax. Will realized that Irma had forgotten her scarf, gloves and hat somewhere between school and the theater line. Resolving to keep her friend as warm as she could Will tightened her grip on Irma.

"You have to be freezing."

"Not anymore."

They both smiled eyes lighting up, relishing the contact. The physical contact that ended all too soon as the line picked up moments after Irma had warmed up enough to enjoy their position. Taking the red head's hand, Irma ignored the confused looks she was getting from the other guardians. Will found herself happily following Irma past the box office and into a dark seat.

"Nice, this is the theater that you can lift the arm bars for more room!"

Hay Lin's exclamation caused a brief chuckle as the previews started and Irma discretely leaned into Will wondering when the arm bar had been lifted. She smirked as she felt Will's arm's wrap around her. Within minutes Will's head was resting on her shoulder as they found a more diagonal position and Will was whispering in her ear.

"Are you still cold?"

"No."

"Are you comfortable?"

Irma grinned as a million words flowed to her mind, all adjectives describing how she never wanted to move. Will took her silence the wrong way and started to pull back, Irma quickly grabbed Will's arms desiring to prolong the contact. The closeness that they had recently been sharing seemed to intimate for friends but neither of them were willing to confront the issue.

"This is wonderful."

Irma's tone made Will smile the warmth that Irma was providing her gently lulling her to sleep after nullifying all of her fears.

"Good because I didn't want to move."

It was the closest thing they had to a declaration of eternal love that was going to occur that night. Somehow saying it didn't seem to matter though because all they wanted was to be together and they reached a point in which the other knew. The small actions, seemed to say 'I love you' louder than any declaration could. Irma longed to hear Will say three words. Will needed to hear Irma say them back. The day that they finally got over their fear was coming however the ride to that moment seemed just as amazing.

Taranee smiled as she glanced at her two friends who had slowly drifted to sleep and chuckled to herself. _In due time……in due time._

_

* * *

_

It's kind of dangerous when even i don't know what Taranee is plotting.

Happy days to all of you

always

The girl in the green shoelaces.


	8. Chapter 8

Still owning nothing

* * *

"Irma you need to go grocery shopping because Chris is just so so precious and doesn't need to do a single chore. No the boy can't take out garbage, clean dishes, mop the floors…he can't even clean his own room! I might as well be called Irmanella."

Irma continued muttering to herself loaded down with a weeks worth of shopping. Her rant provoked disturbed and worried glances from people walking home from whatever they happened to have been doing that Sunday. As Irma rounded the corner of James Street the sun hit the window of the shop to her left and as Irma looked into the window she was mesmerized.

On a display, sat the perfect bracelet. A single band composed of red and pink shimmering stone that almost appeared magical and it's beauty put the heart to shame. The bracelet was a half inch thick and Irma couldn't look away as her mind spiraled away from her leaving only one coherent thought.

_That bracelet belongs to Will_

She couldn't stop her body as autopilot guided her through the doors of the store and to the register. She gladly relinquished three weeks of allowance and the man behind the register only smiled at her as he handed her the box containing her gift. Irma walked home in a joy induced stupor placing the bags on the counter before heading up to her room with her prize. Joy though always seems so short lived.

_When can you give it to her?_

That little voice in her head spat at her brain.

_You don't even know if she likes you. You can't give it to her today at least there is no special occasion. Friends don't show up with expensive gifts to merely make the other happy. That's something that lovers do not comrades. _

But I love her_._

Irma's inner self shouted back but her hands holding the precious gift were shaking. She couldn't do that to herself.

_You should just put it away and save it for her birthday. _

Irma glanced at the clock in her room. She only had five minutes until she needed to leave to meet Will at the restaurant. They were meeting for dinner and Irma had planned to give will the bracelet then but….How could she. Will had given her to few signs. That one night filled with desperate statements in a forest when she herself was in major pain might have only been her mind attempting to please her. A result of the hormones flowing though her blood after so much had been lost.

Placing the box on her nightstand Irma took off running down stairs and stopping at the door.

"Bye dad I'll be back soon."

She shouted and then exited the house before she could hear their response.

_You did the right thing. That plunge from friends to loves doesn't work for straight couples. You don't even know if Will is a lesbian and what kind of signals would you be sending her if you gave that kind of gift? Jewelry equals a relationship._

Irma pushed the voice away as she walked up to the nervous red head twitching at the entrance to the small homegrown restaurant.

"I know they don't look like much but trust me their spaghetti is amazing."

Will seemed to calm down at her statement and they stood outside of the small building for a moment allowing their minds to twist their hearts.

"You look beautiful."

_This isn't a date."_

Irma was taken aback for a moment as she took in Will's statement.

The rest of the meal passed uneventfully as they ate and their meals and split a banana split. The entire night Will was twitching and Irma had no idea what was laying so heavily on the red heads mind. Somehow though despite the lack of atmosphere Will was able to captivate her. Irma couldn't keep her eyes from the red heads eyes. Dinner seemed to end all to fast along with dessert and Irma watched as Will picked up the check.

Will, despite her protests, was escorting Irma home the brunette wearing the red heads jacket trying to stay warm. And when they reached Irma's door Will stopped her.

_She's going to kiss me._

"Close your eyes."

_She's going to kiss me._

Instead of lips Irma felt warm hands behind her head and then a new weight hanging from her neck. Opening her eyes she gasped at the beautiful swirling gem hanging from her neck tethered to a silver chain. Irma looked up at Will finding herself awestruck.

"I saw it and thought it would look beautiful on you."


	9. Chapter 9

Saturday.

"Will what do you mean?"

Sighing Will chanced a glance at the irritated blonde, who had decided screaming in someone's ear was suddenly socially acceptable. Certainly her left ear had sustained irreparable damage thanks to said blonde.

"If Cedric has the advanced weapons that Caleb's Intel spotted we need to everything within our power to keep him from using them. Mass genocide is what we'll face if we don't do something now. I don't care what tomorrow is Cornelia. I can't live knowing that I could have done something to stop the death of civilians."

The words did nothing to satiate Cornelia, the blonde's eyes killing her leader in a figurative sense x times over.

"Look, Caleb can only sneak two guardians into the castle. You don't even have to give up your Sunday."

Cornelia's huff, and change in posture told Will that she had just said the wrong thing….the really WRONG thing. _If only I could read books as easily I can read Cornelia…Man, she's pissed. Well I'd be too…Giving up valentines day for this mission sucks but at least I get to spend the day in close quarters with Irma. Does that make me a pervert?!?_

"Will! God! You just don't get it, do you? I want to spend the one day a year dedicated to love with my love. But no, instead I get to spend it alone in some shack acting as backup while my love risks his life breaking into our arch nemesis's castle."

_Ok I've had enough of listening to Cornelia bitch about how horrible tomorrow is going to be. Will said that she didn't have to come. She's still insisting upon coming though, and now she's attacking Will. And for what? Doing what's right? How self centered is she? Does she think Will wants to spend Valentines day risking her neck? Does she think I want to?  
_

"Cornelia that's enough. You are the one choosing to act as backup. People could die, thousands of people could die Corny. Will's doing what she has to, to prevent everything that we stand against from more than succeeding. Look vent to someone that's not going to be risking their life tomorrow."

Taranee was the only one who wasn't shocked by Irma's outburst. As for the fuming Irma, the water guardian was caught without a joke that could smooth over her outburst. And now everyone knew how worried she was about the mission. Looking at Will she met troubled brown eyes. _We've never had do deal with guns. Guns kill people…and bombs. Explosives…this could end badly and and at least if I'm going to die she'll be with me._

Now, Hay Lin's silent, Irma's jokeless , Cornelia's mascara's running, Taranee's thoughtless, and Will is promising herself that nothing will happen to Irma.

"Guys nothing is going to happen tomorrow. And if something does…I want my last night to be happy. I want to spend my last moments with my family."

Hearts stopped beating with Will's words. Irma was the first one to catapult herself at Will, followed by Hay Lin, Taranee joined along with Cornelia, creating a giant mass of group hugging in Hay Lin's Lin walked into her granddaughters room to see five girl's crying, and a misty eyed Caleb muttering to himself about girls being overly emotional. Still none of them were ready for what would happen next.

"Grandma brought Kung Fu Panda for movie night!"

……………………………..

Shivering Will fidgeted with her cloak, no matter what she did her legs still felt frozen. She'd been crouching in the swamp boarding the east side of the castle wall, waiting for Caleb's signal. Irma was thirty feet away from her, clinging to the tree branch above her. _So much for the close quarters. _Exhaling Will frowned as she saw her breathe…it was fricken cold!

"Kwaa, Kwaa!"

And then there was that annoying bird that hadn't shut up in the last fifteen minutes.

_Damn birds of Meridian, they all are so ridiculously creepy! They almost sound human._

"KWAA! KWAAA, KWAA, KWAWAKAA!"

_That's because they are human…Caleb's signal!_

Instantly Will flew into action shedding her cloak and flying through the open lower windows heading east towards the armory. The plan was that she remove the bullets from the fire arms while Irma flew down stairs and ruined the explosives. The stone walls were menacing, and with every corner Will neared she was sure that guards would come storming out at her. Still she continued to fly forward turning left after she passed the third corridor on that side. An oversized solid obsidian door, adorned in chains and twelve locks…. _I'm in the right place._

One shot of energy, and the door was open.

In a flash, literally, Will was kneeling next to the wooden crate that was far to small to be housing swords. Flipping the lid, her breathe stopped at the sight of twelve M 14s. Reaching into the box she removed the clips before summing all of her energy. Flying towards the door she looked back and threw all of her energy at the weapons destroying them, and alerting the guards to her presence.

"Irma, I hope you're already out."

Flying as fast as she could went trough the window, wincing as broken glass bit into her skin. She was now on the east side of the castle and flying into the dry wood of the highlands. Well the wall of arrows flying at her made her wonder if she'd make it to the highlands.

"Ahhhh.."

The strangled scream chilled Will's blood and looking down Will saw Irma with an arrow sticking out of her right shoulder, and plummeting toward the ground. Flying faster than she knew she could Will felt time slow as she sped toward Irma, while dodging arrows flying at her. _Irma. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happing…oh god she's bleeding._

_Almost._

_I have to catch her._

_I have to catch her._

_DAMN IT I AM GOING TO CATCH HER! THEN I'LL FLY HER OUT OF HERE, AND IN TWO WEEKS SHE'LL BE TELLING ME JOKES AND I'LL BE THINKING ABOUT HOW BEAUITFUL SHE IS!_

Will grunted as the now unconscious Irma was in her arms. She was warm. She was solid. She smelled like Irma. She looked like Irma. And she was all Will needed to fly into the woods, blindly allowing tree branches to reach out and whip her face drawing blood in passing.

_Irma._

_Irma, please wake up._

_Please!_

"Will, stop! Stop! It's ok now, it's ok."

Caleb's words meant nothing to the red head as she realized that somehow she had reached the rendezvous location. Her stomach churned as she looked down and saw her street clothes covered in blood…along with her hands….and Irma wasn't there. Feral eyes searched the area for Irma…and she shot towards the cave that the rebels were carrying her towards.

"Will, wait!"

The rebel leader's pleas were lost on the guardian leader as she pushed through the healers to Irma's side falling to her knees next to her fallen guardian. Tears meshed with blood trailing down her face and she didn't notice that her hand was beginning to glow, she wasn't thinking as she reached out and traced the outline of the bruising on Irma's shoulder and before she could apologies, Irma's wound grew new skin the arrow falling to the floor next to the two.

The effect was instantaneous and Will's throat closed as she watched Irma open her eyes.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself."

The rebel healers decided to allow the Guardian Leader leeway, as they gathered clothing that was not stained with blood, or torn to shreds from the branches of trees. Then the five there, Caleb included, argued for another thirty minutes as to who would approach the two.

Sullech a younger member of the rebellion scurried up to Will's side laying both sets of trousers and tunics in front of the guardians before pointing to the back of the cave.

"Ttthere's a sssppring of hot, m'ladey. Ahh I means tose say a hott t'of spring. Rather. And r'frshed clothing."

Before Will could respond he was gone..and Irma was laughing. The sound putting the most beautiful melodies of a harp to shame and Will smiled.

"You terrified him."

"I terrified him?"

"Have you seen your self oh great guardian leader?"

Grimacing Will lifted a hand to her face, feeling the bumpy lines of dried blood.

"I think you're right. Are you up to a bath?"

Irma instantly averted her eyes as her dilemma revealed it's self, her shoulder hurt to move even if Will had healed most of it, and she wasn't sure is she could ready herself for a bath.

"Umm. I might need some help."

Will's blush set her face and ears a flame.

"Oh."

After an eternity of awkward both girls were in the water and resting as the misty air covered hit twin blushes.

"I was so worried. It felt like the world was going to end when I saw you get hit. I felt like I failed as a leader and it was ten times than just that. I swear I felt like I had been hit with that arrow at the same time you did."

"Well obviously the world didn't end. And according to Caleb you went all big bad and butch on the Rebels when they even attempted to take me away from you. They had to use a fishing net to get you out of the sky."

"I was so worried. This might be the most akward time to tell you but,"

"Wait Will I need to tell you something first. As I was blacking out in your arms, all I could think was that this was where I wanted to be. I mean it's more than just saving people, this guardian thing rocks because I get to be with you. And today showed me how dangerous this can be…just like yesterday showed me how loud Cornelia can be. And, well."

"I think I love you."

Both girls said at the same time, looking away from the other, then looking up as they each realized what the other had said. Then they met in a tight hug before realizing…and flying back towards opposite sides of the spring. Will's face once again matched her hair, and her ears were redder than that.

"Aren't you supposed to buy me dinner first?"

Irma breathlessly admonished.

"Do you want me to buy you dinner?"

"My Will have you just asked me on a date?"

"Happy Valentines day."

And a happy Valentines day it was, for when they reached home the two settled in to watch DEBS together while eating pizza. Sullech the guard returned to his wife and newborn child to have a night with his family, Cornelia met Caleb with a gentle kiss showing the most hidden side of herself and Hay Lin wistfully dreamed of a lover to sweep her off her feet….

And Taranee…

WELL……..to be continued.

* * *

As always i own nothing.

Now that that's out of the way...

Well.

I just have to say. Happy V-Day.

.

.

This chapter is a little...well not my usual, and includes a whole lot of, dare i say it? Romance. Well the kind that is forced becuase you're dying.

Before this it bordered on friendship but...we threw friendship to the wind and it's only getting more wxi from here. I hope you all enjoyed my v-d gift to you...and i hope you'll tolerate my new found need to write romance. It's not my usual so if you have any ideas i'm open and i hope you can handle whatever cliche i throw at you.

until next time

-green laces


	10. Chapter 10

_Come to the shell cave at seven of the clock, on Sunday night. _

_-W_

Sighing, Irma stuffed the crumpled index card with vague instructions into her pocket once more. Her mind kept screaming Why! Why would Will pick the coldest day in the history of ever to have their date? Shaking her head she continued her trek to where her redhead awaited. Stumbling, she reached her destination, Will. The guardian leader had dressed for the occasion adorning stylish jeans, and a dark hoodie, whose color was indeterminable with the lack of proper light.

"My lady."

Will whispered in Irma's ear as she embraced Irma, before stepping back and offering a rose. The water guardian wanted to laugh, pretend that Will's show of chivalry was funny but in reality…well what girl didn't dream of a romantic dinner, with roses?

"There's a fire, it's worse than freezing out here."

This time Irma did laugh at Will's vocalization of her own thoughts, oh the irony, Irma followed her redhead to the edge of the shell cave smiling at the sight of warm blankets positioned a safe distance from the fire, along with two paper bags that proudly held the Silver Dragon's emblem.

"Chinese takeout, who'd have thought you'd be such a diehard romantic."

Irma paused for a moment, should she joke? Or would she ruin the moment? After what seemed like forever Will started laughing and took Irma's hand leading her to a nest of blankets and revealing Irma's favorite from the restaurant and two cans of coke.

"I wanted diner to be only about us, and I thought a trip to the emergency room would seriously kill the atmosphere. You have seen my mom's cooking right?"

Smiling, Irma couldn't restrain herself, she took a plastic spork from Will.

"Ahh, but you harbor secret mad crazy good cooking skills."

"No, no one must know!"

Jokes, they could do jokes. Witty moments together a light upbeat mood. This was why Irma loved Will there was no such thing as akward between them as long as they kept their clothing on. Her thoughts gave her a serious blush, and within moment Will sensed what she was thinking about, and her cheeks lit up.

"I'll take your secret to my grave."

Irma whispered attempting to bring back the lighter mood, alas once the meals were distributed there was a slight lapse into silence, until Irma shivered. The fire was providing light and warmth doing all that it should, still Irma was freezing. Will realizng her dates discomfort pulled a spare blanket from her backpack, before drapping it over Irma's shoulders.

"Thanks, I'll never doubt the romantic value of Chinese takeout and plastic sporks again."

Will chucked, her food forgotten and tossed to the side. Suddenly Will felt the confidence to give Irma one of the reasons she had chosen their location...blame it on the plastic sporks.

"I wanted to do some star gazing."

Irma watched Will lay down and rest her on the ground, before laying next to her redhead, and silently admitting that tonight would be a perfect night to view the sky.

"Do you even know the constellations?"

Will's head shook.

"I made my own when I was younger. See that one there? That one's Fred."

Smirking, Irma noticed a star almost linked to the one that she thought Will was pointing to.

"And let me guess, that one is George?"

Silence for a second. Then Will laughed.

"I'm telling Taranee you've read a book that doesn't have pictures!"

"No, you can't!"

Irma's smile matched Wills as they shifted the blanket to that both girls could share the warmth. Somehow Irma's head came to be resting on Will's shoulder and Will's left arm found it's way around Irma's waist.

"I'll take it to my grave."

Their eyes met, each of them waiting for the other to make a move, sadly the moment passed with no action, and they once again raised their eyes to the sky. As they stared up, a plane passing caught their attention.

"Make a wish."

Irma whispered, closing her own eyes for a moment, before opening them in time to catch Will staring at her.

"What did you wish for?"

Will's words seemed to be all that existed as Irma found the world fading away. All that existed was Will, all that mattered was,

"This."

And before Will could blink Irma's lips were upon her own. After the innocent kiss ended a devilish grin appeared over Wills countenance as she met Irma's eyes. Both girls were slightly out of breath, the moon catching their faces as the fire Will had started slowly flickered out. Neither girl seemed to noticed, or maybe they did and decided to keep the other warm.

"Well if your wish came true, maybe mine will too."

And Will captured Irma's lips.

* * *

I warned you.

Cliche out the wazoo!

As always i own nothing, thanks for the great reviews...

always

-greenshoelaces


	11. Chapter 11

It's been quite a while since I last updated but this chapter played its self in my mind and I couldn't not write it down. So without further ado

Ready

Set

Sunday!

* * *

Susan Vandom watched from the doorway of her daughters room, as hand and pen danced across the pages of a well-loved diary by the light of a flexible desk lamp. She almost called out to the teenager an order to turn off her light that upon school nights-for Sunday is indeed a school night- she should have been asleep over an hour ago. Still the events of the weekend were enough to steal her voice away, she had no doubt that her softly humming daughter was blissfully reminiscing and with a soft loving smile Susan felt content to simply watch her child for a moment more.

…

_Flash back to Friday:_

"Mom searously! You're going to the police officer's ball tonight! Why can you go out to your dance while I'm stuck at home? It's the fall festival, what are you worried about? IT's.A. SCHOOL. FUNCTION!"

Will's rising voice was a direct reaction to her mother's unchanged stance; her stone faced resolve combined with the crossed arms told our red head that there was no chance. Once upon a time she wouldn't have bothered worrying about parental consent, but she was trying. Trying to mature, to be the adult that everyone was expecting her to be and maturity was… well, she sighed, maturity was not throwing tantrums when you didn't get your way.

Her shoulders slumped, and ruefully she kicked at the rug upon which she was standing before looking back up at her mother. Well, the issue of going to the dance was resting six feet under the bed, however perhaps she wouldn't be trapped at home alone the entire night. After all Irma's parents (the people her mother had gotten the tickets to the police ball from, were forcing the water guardian to stay home and babysit. Perhaps…maybe, just maybe, the night was not lost.

Before she could formally request permission to flee to her girlfriend's house a knock at the door captured her mother's attention. Sighing she watched as her mother's back was turned to her, the other woman moving elegantly towards the door in a very unmomlike fashion. Ever observant she even caught her mother's pause to regain composure, an action that caused guilt to flare up in Will's chest. Annoyance at not being allowed to attend the fall dance was acceptable; however, she'd done damage and that was not.

"Dean!"

So out of guilty respect she managed to suppress an eye roll as her mother's tone morphed into one of happy go lucky I've got my puppy. Shaking her head not wanting to even think about her mother dating, she took a step towards the couple.

"Hi Mr. Collins. Umm mom?"

She'd greeted him before addressing her mother and while it was slightly noteworthy Susan's face showed annoyance as she turned about to face her daughter- sure that she was going to hear one more protest, and not wanting to argue again in front of her date.

"Will I already told you."

She was half way through the lecture in her mind only partially through the beginning in reality however that didn't stop her teenaged daughter from interrupting.

"Mom, I just wanted to ask. Can I go to Irma's tonight, so I won't be here alone?"

The question stopped Susan in her tracks. Silently she marveled at her daughters tact, not mentioning the dance once, the way Will's eyes stared up at her with hope, even playing the 'I don't want to be here alone' card which to be fair had not crossed Susan's mind once. There was no doubt that it would be safer though Susan's mind did briefly flirt with ideas of what two teenaged girls could accomplish even in the limited amount of time, ideas which were both a great and terrifying. After a not so brief pause she sighed her shoulders slumppign for a moment before she made eye contact with her daughter.

"I'll give you a ride. Call to double check that the Lair's are alright with you staying over."

Dean for his part nodded at Will pleased with the teenager's acceptance, grateful for the lighter atmosphere. Grabbing her cellphone Will brushed past him and was out the door not wanting to hear her mother apologize for the testy waters that he had walked in upon. Instead she dialed a familiar number her heart rate increasing with each ring.

"Lair's pizza service, you call it we've got it."

Laughing despite herself at the voice on the other end, though she wasn't sure exactly why she found that funny, Will leaned back against the wall of the elevator silently grinning about the fact that as a guardian she had service everywhere…

"Can I come over tonight?"

She could hear the other girls smile, and once again she laughed although quietly as everything was right again. Irma always had the ability to magically lighten a mood, making everything come easily and when she was around Will swore she was the person she wanted to be. Though she would never admit such sap filled sentiment to anyone for that would just be…disgusting? Well, Rather awkward at the very least.

"Dad. Dad! Dad, can will come over tonight ?"

She could hear deep baritone notes however she could not decipher what he was saying so she waited with baited breath for the final say in whether the night would be successful or lonely.

"Yes! Hey Will, it's a go. Do you need a ride for Rusty my trusty steed is more than willing to save any maiden from the peril of lonely apartments filled with disturbing leftovers and frogs."

Shaking her head at the audacity of the statement, for Rusty was a bike, Will simply smiled as she arrived at the bottom floor stepping out onto the main floor of the complex.

"I've got a ride, thanks though, I'll be sure to pick up some W.D.40 for such a noble steed. Exactly how many maidens has he gone off valiantly to save from such fiends?"

Turning Will watched as the elevator doors shut behind her moving once more towards the floor that she lived on to pick up her mother and . Shaking her head she flopped down in the one wooden chair that the floor held, estimating that with the rickety uncertainty of the elevator, she had at least two more minutes of Irma conversation before she would be required to venture out onto the cacophonous street.

"I'd tell you however doing so would damage his honor for every true knight knows that chivalry means that one will never bike and tell."

Before she could respond she heard yet another voice on the other end of the phone called for Irma, requesting her return to the living room to answer for most likely a trick gone wrong, or perhaps a chore that had been neglected Will was never truly sure however the uncertainty was part of what made every day with Irma an adventure and she wouldn't change her for any of the worlds she had visited and she was fairly sure that she wouldn't for any of the worlds she hadn't.

"Will, I've kinda got to go. See you when you get here? I'll have Rusty all polished up he loves it when you visit."

Laughing Will sighed as she whispered her goodbye and flipped her phone shut. Silently she stared at the phone in her handher mind still running through her most recent interaction with Irma. _I should do something for her tonight._

That thought led to one of a similar nature and soon the beginnings of a plan began to form themselves in her mind, from across town Taranee stopped for a moment at the entrance to the school unable to suppress the "Aww" when she heard the completed project. She considered texting Will to tell her good job, however somehow she thought her leader would appreciate the privacy.

"Is everything alright Taranee?"

Hay Lin asked as they both waited for Cornelia to drag Caleb out of the car in his tux. Nodding at her friend she genuinely smiled.

"Yah Hay Lin everything's fine."

…

Will was grinning ear to ear as they pulled up to the Lair residence, thrilled to see her Irma. They spent the first portion of their evening snacking on pizza and watching Ben ten with Christopher, until 8 when the kid looked at Will and nodded.

"So I'm going to uhh go up to my room and read a book or something."

Irma never one to allow her brother to pull one over her head watched him going knowing something was up. She knew her brother they shared DNA which meant that read and book never went in the same sentence together unless there was a don't somewhere in there. Looking at Will she knew something was off, her girlfriend? Had been giddy since her arrival though the night had been filled with g rated quips there was a distinct lack of anything more than well…it was obvious that something was up.

"Spill."

Looking at the water guardian Will smiled.

"Well Rusty's not the only one who is willing attempt at least to woo the maidens. May I have this dance?"

Before Irma could reply that there was no music the lighting in the room changed ever so slightly, her couch forced it's self against the wall, animated, and instantly the radio was playing cascada's slow version of truly madly deeply.

"Rusty could learn something from you."

Irma commented reaching forward and taking Will's hand.

Their memories of that night consisted of making one another laugh as they partook in the teenaged tradition of moving to the music with one another. There were only three truly slow songs, however the last song that had played ended with what could almost be described as cuddling while standing for three minutes straight. It was during this last song that Chris caught them forever on film with his camera knowing that the picture could either get him out of buying his sister a Christmas present, or well blackmail.

Will's effort was rewarded for as the lights brightened once again Irma leant forward for a short sweet kiss, light and innocent following the mood of their evening.

Of course the parental units upon their return realized what had transpired in their absence, and admired the kids ingenuity. Though there were no actual conversations it was obvious that their girls loved one another.

…

Now watching her daughter still on cloud nine Susan smiled. They would have to have a conversation in relation to the relationship that was unfolding however she had no intentions of stopping her daughters first love story.

Will for her part continued writing until well past two A.M. Monday morning and somehow still managed to pull herself out of bed thirty minutes early, fully intent upon meeting up with Irma. she wanted Rusty to meet Bullet, her red two speed that had just as much….character…that's the word for it…character.

* * *

As i said i just couldn't help myself. Soo, *awakardly kicks at the ground* if you enjoyed that you should totally drop a review...because...well...they make me smile.

Yours Truly


	12. Chapter 12

"Ohh! Will, come look at this!"

Irma honestly hadn't needed to call Will over, with the way their hands pressed against one another fingers interlaced Will was already close enough to have a prime view of whatever the she saw. The blue charm gleamed in the light of the sun, the metalwork of Meridian framing the jewel to create an elegant drop of water ever falling from silver chain. There was no denying the beauty of the charm and Will made a mental note to return and retrieve it upon a later date…after all Christmas was creeping closer each day.

Our girls were in unusually high spirits as they walked in step with one another through the outskirts of one of Meridan's smaller cities. In being so far from the main castle they were able to travel freely with no disguise other than their human forms. There was a balmy breeze adding to the serenity of the village that was covered in blooming sunflowers and carnations whose pollen filled the air with sweet smelling perfume. All thoughts of earth were left behind as they lowered their guards fearlessly partaking in public displays of affection.

In a world where human girls dated six hundred pound blue humanoids and an evil tyrant threatened destroying the very seams of reality, well the people had bigger things to worry about than what two teenaged girls were doing with one another. Though the freedom was not abused as they kept it their interactions pg…13.

"Well maybe we can trade our old flea infested cloaks for it."

"You mean the rags Taranee burned to a crisp when she realized that it wasn't the wool that was causing her to itch?"

Irma's dead panned reply only increased Will's grin and Laughing they turned away from the vendor walking hip to hip fingers still laced as if they couldn't get enough of each other. Even for a young teenaged couple their displays were a bit much and drew the attention of the solitary cloaked figure in the shadows of the quaint town. It's meridian there's always someone lurking in the shadows however Will and Irma were…well the term distracted comes to mind leaving them oblivious to the pair of eyes watching their every move.

"You know that picnic that just happened to appear in your backpack and was in no way made by a red headed guardian leader with crazy awesome culinary skills."

Laughing appreciating the light hearted beauty of the day Will could only nod as she looked at the road before her noting the way in which it split. A left turn led back into the town center the right led to secluded fields covered in a unique yellow green flower whose vivid colors and oddly shaped petals both captivated and threw her off center.

"Well my lady we shouldn't waste such a beautiful day and what I'm sure will be the best picnic that ever magically appeared."

Laughing they took the path to the right still too wrapped up in each other to noticed the shadowed figure lurking about, leaving the shadows to follow them through the twists and turns. Troubled eyes watched as the water guardian and guardian leader herself settled down under a lone tree in the center of the fields surrounded by Meridisols (the flower). Unsure of the course of action she should set out upon, our cloaked figure laid in wait for a moment that would provide her with greatest advantage. She watched with disgust as the terrors of that world used it for a secret meeting space and as her anger grew she lost her composure bursting from concealment as the two lovebirds began snacking on their post picnic fruit.

"How dare you!"

Elyon's hate filled eyes darkened with the powerful magic her blood line provided. Jumping Will and Irma each instantly turned in her direction looking up at the threatening blonde. The princess of Meridian's body leering forward on the offensive, every muscle in her body taught contrasting greatly from the two untransformed guardians. As Will's face came into the light however, Elyon was unable to prevent a gasp of both surprise and worry upon seeing the dark bruising around the guardian leaders left eye. It was almost enough to stop her attack, and had her doubting her actions. _Why should I feel guilty ? That was a wound that she would have picked up on the battlefield as she inflicted similar injuries on __**my**__ people. But this whole mine and ours business is wrong! She's hurt. _Shaking her head as her brothers contrasting arguments poured through her mind she looked over at the two girls who had yet to move. _Should they scare me? __**No! They haven't moved because they're afraid of me, what I'll do to them if they do. **__But, I don't want them to be afraid of me. __**But if they aren't afraid of someone they're free to terror the people of Meridian. Look at that wound on her face. Clearly she's dangerous, a fighter, one who will upstir the peaceful people of Meridian. **__But still, it looks as if it hurts. Maybe I can…How do I? What if I healed her? The magical link created during that process would allow me to see exactly how she acquired such a mark. __**No! **__Yes, of course . That's what I'll do, and if they aren't telling the truth I'll__** KILL THEM! **__Send them home with whatever nonlethal force is necessary. No matter what I won't willing harm another, there are other ways in which battles can be won. _

With new found resolve on her face paired with a level head she walked over towards the picnic basket noting that she had not in fact uncovered a scheme to overthrow her brother. That meant something right? Rather than walking in on a secured rebel meeting her eyes widened with the realization that she had as she had earlier mentioned destroyed a private moment between two…lovers? _I shouldn't make assumptions however if they do love each other…this world needs love. _

"I'm sorry."

Siting on the farthest edge of Will's red blanket she noticed the look the two shared as they scooted farther from the center and to the opposite corner, noticed how Will was deliberate in her every action, hands going nowhere near the heart, noticed the way Irma's body almost instinctually followed the movements of Will's.

"Oh no it's totally normal and cool. I mean seriously we don't see you for weeks and have to deal with both our own worry and Cornelia's rotten bitter broken attitude because her best friend disappeared only to find out that she indeed had joined her brother who continuously attempts to KILL US! And now you're just dropping in on our Sunday picnic guns blazing. That's actually pretty normal for what we've been dealing with these past few days."

Irma's diatribe oozed sarcasm and Eleyon smiled as memories of Irma's rambles over the years played through her mind. The smile though quickly fell as she was brought back to the reality that these two were no longer her friends, they were the enemy. _Perhaps enemy is to powerful of a word. I have to at least get them to let me heal Will. I have to know. I knew them, I loved them! it can't be that her injury came from an attack on our people. And to be fair I have been rather well to them it would seem bipolar today. _

"Sunday picnic? You do realize with the time difference that on Earth it's Monday. Wait, you're skipping school! "

School-it felt almost foreign to be thinking about school. She'd spent so much time away from Earth her old routines seemed as if they had been a dream-vivid in her mind however never truly real. **That is because this is home now. **_No home, home is where the heart is and I'm still…I still love my friends. _

"You're using my home as a haven to hide from your parents as you skip school. How could you? Leave. You..Neither of you belong here."

It wasn't the worst accusation against them, it didn't even hold a candle to some of the things that her brother had claimed they had done. Yet it felt so wrong to the princess that they would use her homeland abuse her homeland in such a way. It almost made her believe that they were truly in line with the rebels hoping to destroy Meridan's beauty for power. _Wait, almost? I do believe them…him….Phobose._

"Yeah well so should you."

Irma's tone held a note of bitterness, and looking closely Elyon noticed that Will's entire demeanor had changed. The red head had drifted off and where ever it was that her mind had taken her to, from the way the muscles in the red heads face were tensing it was a far from happy place. Irma noticed that she was starring and the water guardian reached with a gentleness that Eleyon had never before seen. The light touch on Will's knee bringing her back as wild fearful eyes calmed upon meeting blue.

_Irma loves her. _

"Can we come to an agreement? A compromise of sorts?"

Elyon's mind raced once more as her eyes drifted towards the awful swollen purple tinged skin encircling Will's left eye and much of her cheek. _Now is my chance. _

"If you guys promise to do no harm and go home I won't tell my brother you were here."

Irma frowned predictably hard headed, she always had been. Will on the other hand was mulling over the condition in her mind wondering what she could say, what she would have to offer up to remain in the kingdom at the very least until school ended.

"What time would you have us leave?"

_I have to sound strong here, I can only hide the magic of their return portal until sunset and that would be rather they look like…well…honestly like they haven't actually slept in so long. This war is ridiculous! And it's done so much damage on both sides. I'm not going to make them haggle or struggle in this negotiation. _

"Sunset however that comes on one condition. You allow me to heal your eye, it looks like it hurts and I can't have you running about this peaceful village with obvious signs of battle upon your face. Take it, as a sign of good will between the castle and the rebel forces."

_They both have changed, before Irma wouldn't have waited for a second to confer with someone else.. When I left, she would have agreed to the conditions weather they affected Will or not. Is it love or respect that has caused this considerate change in her manner?_

Upon the other girls silent agreement, and a nod in her direction Elyon walked forward trying her best to keep her hands from shaking and the nervousness from showing on her face either way her uncertainty would be put to rest upon the completion of this act. Closing her eyes she focused solely on Will, sending healing warmth over the red head's bruised eyes finding that there was quite a bit more damage upon the red head's body than her baggy clothing revealed, she felt the air pull its self from her chest as the red heads mind unraveled before her.

"_Dike!"_

_Shocked and appalled Elyon watched as an unknown girl was herded between six jocks. The ring of abuse building the insults worsening in nature and Elyon found herself frantically glancing about searching for some form of help from this girl. As her eyes fell upon Will seated at their old table in the school cafeteria she was reminded that this was only a memory and that she could cause no true change to what had occurred. That knowledge didn't stop her from unconsciously crying out to Cornelia, Taranee, Hay Lin, Alchemy, anyone. _

_Her heart eased as she turned about and noticed Irma standing close within the lunch line, her old friend's eyes glancing at the ruckus occurring. She was sure in the knowledge that no matter what Irma did on Meridian, on Earth she would never let such madness continue. _

_Still the situation within the circle worsened as the nameless girl tripped into one of the larger meat heads and he grinned sickeningly before shoving her to one of his friends who bounced her to another creating a game of human pin ball._

"_Come on Irma step in."_

_Her plea fell upon death ears for the past can not be changed. _

"_Hey meatheads, that's enough! Leave. Her. Alone."_

_Will. The redhead stood with the presence of superman her hands on her hips chin raised eyes focusing in on the ring leader who upon her arrival dropped the girl. In a dizzy haze the new student fell to the floor. Will walked forward maintaining eye contact until she reached the other girl then placed herself between the short haired brunette and the men. _

"_Go back to your table red unless you want us to teach you what it's like to be with a real man when were done with your little friend here."_

_Elyon almost gagged at the thought, though Will seemed undaunted by the comment in fact she managed to smirk._

"_I've seen goldfish that held more masculine qualities than you oafs. How does it take six 'real men' to subdue one girl? Ha, keep dreaming maybe one day you'll hit puberty."_

_Shaking her head with a smile Elyon watched as he lost control his face reddening. He sloppily took a swing at the redheaded guardian leader his fist heading straight for Will's left eye, the one that currently her magic was working on healing. However life is a funny thing and it seemed that this was not the event in which Will acquired her shiner, for before Elyon's eyes Will ducked under the fist kicking her leg out sweeping the jerk's legs out from under him. As he hit the floor Will redirected her attention to his five lackeys her eyes starring each of them down as they quaked (in a manly way, it was manly quaking) in fear. When she was sure that they would bother them no more, Will reached down offering a hand to the girl helping her up with a smile. _

"_I'm Will."_

"_Allyson. Thanks for that."_

_Nodding as if to say 'no problem' Will turned towards her lunch table. _

"_Well Allyson would you like to eat lunch with my friends?"_

_The smaller brunette nodded there was complete hero worship on her face. Briefly she wondered how Irma was taking this interaction recalling that in kindergarten she had broken Timmy Hartman's nose when he had borrowed her finger paints without asking. Turning she saw Irma's face contorted in horror, her ears registered the words falling from her old friend's mouth. _

"_Will ! look out!"_

_Turning Elyon's eyes widened as she watched the Mr. Testosterone finally succeed in pulling himself off the ground. Shouts rang out through the room as teachers finally arrived on the scene. The jock barreled at the two girls in a blind rage, only he hit the ground with a thud. Blinking her brain registered that Uriah of all people had saved the pair, his foot having thrust it's self out into the path of fire tripping the ogre and leaving him on the ground once more. _

"_ you're coming with me."_

_'s voice rang out and with a sigh of relief Elyon watched as Irma rushed up to her friend. _

_She couldn't help but to wonder what had kept her old friend from intervening in the first place. Sighing she shook her head and watched as Will's mind continued it's game of show and tell. No sooner had she finally returned to her table and received nods from each of her friends was Ms. Knickerbocker herself standing over her shoulder. Eleyon wondered briefly how the old woman had managed to remain untouched by time looking the same in Will's mind as she had the last time she'd seen her. _

"_Ms. Vandom come with me if you would."_

_It wasn't a question and it was obvious to all that Will didn't have a choice. Taranee opened her mouth to protest, Irma moved to stand, Hay Lin was already bouncing to her feet, and even Cornelia looked ready to step on yet something stopped them all in their tracks. Looking to Will she caught the leaders almost imperceptible shake of her head-the message was clear to the four girls though. They weren't to get caught up in the madness. __**They have to just be taking her to the office to get her statement after all he assaulted her. **_

_Suddenly they were in the office Will sitting in the red chair whose back rose almost a foot higher than it ought to have, and Elyon recalled having felt small and insignificant every time she sat in that chair. _

"_I have no choice, Ms. Vandom, but to send you home. Sheffield policy states that upon an altercation between students both parties are to be punished equally and I feel in this case that rule should stand. I understand your intent was only to help your fellow student however such actions as those you chose are quite dangerous and today could have ended very differently. In the future if such conditions arise again seek out the proper authorities our institution has a well trained staff that would have been able to properly deal with the situation. Because no one was injured I have decided that there should be no mark to mar either of your records and I have already sent the boys home. I will see you again on Monday morning, perhaps as your head cools down you will learn from this experience."_

_**Will her hands are tied, she has to punish you. The ring leader of that group of thugs, well, his dad is head of the city council. His family pledged ten thousand dollars five years ago just to get him in and have been abritrially donating money to the school since. **_

_**I hate to say it but…**_

_Elyon was furious, with Knickerbocker to consumed to even be phased at the fact that she had just found that Taranee could read minds. She watched as Will rather than protest looked the elderly woman in the eyes before glancing at the floor and nod stand with her shoulders slumped then slowly trudge from the room slinging her backpack over her should haphazardly. she followed Will as the red head made her way to the bike rack, choosing one that was almost as worn as Irma's ridiculous rust bucket. Then the red head was working her way up the steepest hill in the city. _

"_I remember the best thing about this hill was riding down it, I felt like I was flying but my parents always hated when I'd do it. They thought I'd fall and hurt myself they'd always say that on such a hill it was far too easy to lose control and one little slip would end in a hospital trip."_

_She watched as Will's feet hit the ground at the top of the hill and the leader glanced down with adventure in her eyes. Then she sighed and moved to swing herself off the bike to walk before her eyes hardened. Leaping onto the bike rebelliously she only had to pedal once before the momentum had her flying faster than she could in full out guardian mode. Her entire essence melted from jaded teenager to joyful child. Neither of them noticed the baseball bat swinging towards Will's front tire, however they each noticed the impact. Will flew over her handle bars and forward before rolling down the hill her body bouncing painfully. Eleyon at that moment knew where the other injuries that Will's clothing came from. _

"_Thought you could humiliate me in front of the entire school? Though you could just walk in and control me? Though you would just come and play the hero didn't you? Well I've got news for you lesbo, you're nothing. And me? I'm everything. I won't even get a slap on the wrist for anything I've done today."_

'_Stand up' _

_Eleyon watched as the red head whipped the blood off her chin from where she had bitten down upon her lip as she impacted with the concrete the first time. Dirt, blood, and sheer determination shined in her eyes making her look every bit like the rebels of Meridian and briefly Elyon wondered if the rebels were Will….what did that make her brother? Still, she had to focus and bringing her mind back to the past she watched as the guardian leader do something incredibly stupid. Attempting to stand and managing to make it to a shaky crouching position the red head made eye contact with her offender. _

"_It's not fair. That you haven't been given the chance to learn how to live with compassion, to learn and grow and make your own decisions. In the end, you won't have a slap on the wrist for anything you've done today but your lackeys, your so called friends, the second daddy can't cover their asses they'll leave you. My friends, the people who warned me when you rushed me while my back was turned, they'd move heaven earth and every world in-between for me. I'm not the one who has nothing and as long as I have them I will never be the one who is nothing."_

_Bam!_

_She was seeing stars. Elyon watched Will's huddled form remain crumpled on the ground the sky slowly darkening. She began to wonder just how long Will was going to lay there and it was completely dark before she noticed a familiar form walking towards them. _

"_Because she hasn't been through enough."_

"_Hey there Will, let's get you home."_

_Mr. Lair crouched next to the broken teen glancing at the totaled bike and making a split second to return for it once Will was safe. His daughter had been frantic when she returned home to hear that Will was MIA and not answering her cell phone. He couldn't help but think, as Will melted into his arms her body unable to support it's self throughout the trek to his cruiser, that Irma had been right to worry. _

"_Thanks."_

_Wincing at the blood that was dripping down the red heads chin he maneuvered her so that she was leaning on his right arm as he opened the passenger door with his left. _

"_You can transform into a fairy like creature! You can fly and shoot energy bolts from your hand! Why did you let him…"_

_Her voice trailed off as the scenery around her blurred the world spinning about her causing her head to throb. _

"_You got in a fight! A fight Will! I thought you were turning it around, you've been doing so well. Nnhhh. Go to you're room, We'll talk about this later."_

"_But mom."_

"_Now Will! And you're grounded. I don't want you leaving this apartment until Monday and then it's to school then home no tv, no cell phone, no friends, no Irma, no computer."_

_The break in conversation made Eleyon wonder what exactly was going on as the world darkened then lightened still spinning around her, only to finally darken once more. Briefly she wondered if that signified time changing, grains from the proverbial hour glass slipping through the cracks in her fingers. _

"_Will,"_

_Irma's voice rang out into the darkness and slowly Will's form began to come into focus. Elyon was shown Will curled up in her bed clutching a cell phone underneath her covers quietly whispering soft words into the device. _

"_I'm okay."_

"_Dad can't do anything about that bastard his family donates to the police annually as well but he can explain to your mom what really happened and how he found you."_

"_It's okay Irma, Mom's already on edge enough without hearing that I was given a ride home in a police car. I think for now the best thing is to just give her room. What are we going to do about him though? If he's at school on Monday and they aren't going to do anything to him when he terrorizes his fellow students…"_

"_Simple, we don't go to __**school **__on Monday."_

…_._

"You still have a few injuries that I haven't healed yet. If you'll let me try again I promise not to force myself into your head this time"

Will nodded to be honest her hip had been hurting from barrel rolling down a hill after having flipped over the handlebars of her bike. the exhausted red head leaned back resting her head in Irma's lap as Eleyon went to work finishing up the wounds that needed to be sealed up. She couldn't help but to sneak glances at the now green bruising on the Guardian Leaders face torn between admiration and compassion-it still had to hurt.

"We'll be gone by sunset."

Will's words rang out and yet all Elyon could see when she looked at her redheaded enemy was her crumpled form as it was lifted by , her head turned to hide her face. Shaking her head Eleyon tried to find her voice failing multiple times before finally pulling her eyes away.

"No. This town is far enough from the castle; promise me that you will harm no one here."

She hadn't meant to keep speaking after her initial protest however the words had already fallen from her lips and she was unwilling to retract her statement. Rather as she looked over Irma and Will she couldn't help but to understand exactly why they were there, why they were unwilling to return to school with such a monster after them. They honestly were in danger, they weren't abusing Meridian they were using it as a location where they could freely hide from the dark side of man.

"If something of that sort happens again, and you need a place to go. Come here. Just promise me that you won't harm anyone."

"I promise."

Will's words put her at ease along with Irma's sincere nod. _Why Irma? Why didn't you stand up with Will? What held you back?_

"My dad. With your sudden change of heart it's fairly safe to say you saw the other day. It was my dad. I couldn't get into a fight and put him in that position. Could you imagine being the police officer father called in to arrest your daughter for assaulting a member of city halls kid in school? That's the only thing that ran through my mind and I tripped. I should have stopped it stepped in anything, but I didn't. "

Will turned to Irma her eyes wide having no idea that Irma had felt that way.

". And that creep should have been put away years ago but because of who his dad is, he's let loose on society. There's more to a war than one battle and we pick and choose the ones that we battle in. You did the right thing. When it's time for you to be on the front line you'll know."

Blinking at the eloquent words, how they almost felt magical. Looking at the ease they brought to Irma she decided that they were every bit as magical as anything else. Still one thing bothered her…What was to be done about that self serving pompous jerk…Reaching out with her mind she smiled as she realized that she could indeed hear Taranee's thoughts. They pulled her in like a moth to a flame and the fire guardian's plans were well…adequate.

…

"Tell me again why we're doing this?"

Cornelia standing in the darkness on the tree she had called from the earth, allowing them to climb to the creep of the year's window, could not see the logic behind the fire guardians plan. She couldn't see much at all because Taranee had been more than just secretive refusing to tell them anything more than their parts in the plan…and to promise that it would indeed end their problems.

"Just wait here for a moment. Hay Lin can you generate a slight gust of air to unlock the window from the inside?"

Rather than reply verbally Hay Lin smiled and within seconds Taranee was in the room silently approaching the bed.

"how does a telepathic lobotomy sound to you guys?"

…

Alright so I own nothing. Literally…Nothing. I thought this chapter however might bring a smile or two to a few of you guys. Just in case I don't update until it's too late HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I'll be on my way to visit familiy however i'm going to try and have a new chapter up and about late wednesday early thurday...maybe...it all depends on weather or not inspiration leaves me unconsious when it finally hits me.

Thank you to every one who reads this story you guys are the reason i didn't give up on it.

,

With all the sincerity in the world

Goodnight and for now goodbye.

G. Laces


	13. Chapter 13

Sunday

"Elyon it is past time to end this silly rebellion your friends have initiated. I was willing to tolerate them in the beginning however we have reached a stalemate and they are prohibiting the growth of our kingdom. Sister it lies in your hands to save our homeland. Imagine the countless innocents that will be saved once the prime threat to Meridian has been neutralized."

Manipulation of his younger sister was becoming increasingly difficult no doubt a direct result of the influence the guardians were having on her. There were only two beings on Meridian with the power to defeat the pests and he would much rather his sister do the dirty work. He had more important matters to attend to.

"Innocents? Who have they harmed?"

Damn this! Phobos internally growled. All of his work was being unraveled all because of this insolence. Cedric and Miranda were both ordered to occupy his sisters time and offer background to the fables he'd fed her.

"You only have to travel into any of our villages to see the havoc they have wreaked. Please sister stop our people's suffering."

In that moment the rose colored glasses Elyon had been wearing shattered. She had been to the villages of Meridian. After any guardian attack the people were jovial, hopeful. She'd seen the way they druged through their days as if there were no hope for tomorrow, the way every man woman and child shuddered at the mere mention of her brothers name. The guardians were not the source of Meridians suffering, Phobos was.

"Oh. I'll take care of them brother. For the good of our kingdom."

Unsure of which actions to take Elyong was sure of one fact. The guardians were the hope of meridian. Leaving the throne room she prepared do what she should have done months ago.

…

"It's Sunday tell me again why we're studying."

Rather than answer Will simply drew Irma in for a soul warming kiss before returning to her work. The water guardian in question only sighed when she read the meaning behind the kiss-no more until our project is done.

"Ohh you guys are just toooo cute!"

Hay Lin's basement meant that Hay Lin was there, and so were the other guardians watching them. Even if they tended to forget that every now and then.

"At least we finally found a way to shut Irma up."

Cornelia.

"Can we stop discussing what Will and Irma do when they forger we're watching and get back to what we're going to do about our school. Besides Irma this doesn't count as studying It's research to form a power point on the war of 1812. And this time I'm not going to be the one doing all the work!"

Moans filled the room before Will looked up.

"Didn't they burn the white house? And the big battles we won were fought after the war?"

All eyes shot from her to Taranee. Indignat at their surprise for her common knowledge Will responded indignantly.

"What we've been here for three hours!"

It was obvious that her guardians believed she'd been too busy staring at Irma, which bothered her slightly. She was their leader and if they thought well ..this just opened doors for Cornelia to bring up her qualifications as leader. No matter how selfish it sounded if it came to Irma or … she would pick her water guardian every time. She would never truly leave the tem just-subconsciously she hoped that these fears were irrelevant.

"Really you wouldn't just postpone the relationship until the war ended?"

Taranee's shocked outcry startled everyone in the room however the other guardians silently watched as Will met Taranee's eyes.

"I love all of you, but I'm in love with Irma. Even if I did postpone our relationship I wouldn't be able to just stop and start my feelings for her. It wouldn't change anything really just add way more tension that I want to deal with."

Irma sat intensely staring at Will with wide. The notion that anyone would ask her red head to step down because of their relationship metaphorically slapping her in the face. If anyone even thought that she'd…

"Good because if you even thought about hurting Irma or putting any of us through that sort of tension I'd have to kill you. And that would be considered mutiny."

Cornelia words reassured everyone that they wouldn't have to choose sides in another argument.

"What does any of this have to deal with the war of eighteen twelve?"

Everyone chuckled at Irma's comment falling into a familiar dynamic.

"That' s the war that Britain burned the capital, we won the battle of New Orleans after the war right?"

Time its self stopped as everyone shifted. The pink elephant had entered the room in the form of one princess of meridian.

"We need to talk."

….

The plans were drawn. Will sighed staring at her desk wondering where all of this responsibility had come from. She was going into war on Sunday, in thirteen hours, worse people could die. Usually this was where Irma would stop her train of thoughts but Irma had opted to spend the night with her family. Everyone was saying what could be goodbyes, Hay Lin at least had a grandmother who understood why she was bursting into tears every five minutes. Of course Taranee would be playing chess with Nigel. Cornelia would braid Lillian's hair. Creating a happy memory just in case this would be their last. Closing her eyes Will sighed pinching the bridge of her nose before standing, walking through the dark apartment to the kitchen and opening the fridge.

Nothing.

Which explained why her mom opted to eat out, unfortunately with the company of Mr. Collins.

"Just in case, I love you mom."

She whispered to the empty kitchen before returning to her room opting once again to sit at her desk rather than attempt sleep. Every instinct screamed that she should but her mind was reeling

"Couldn't sleep either?"

Jumping she fell out of her chair slamming her elbow on the seat as she jerked about to face Elyon.

"You have got to stop doing that that whatever it is!"

Smiling Elyon sat on the foot of her bed while Will clambered into the chair.

"I can never sleep the night before a raid, or a battle. If I'm the reason one of our friends gets hurt…"

Nodding the two leaders shared a moment of empathy. Lives were at stake.

"You know we ever really got the chance to talk."

And so they did.

…..

Acting as normally as she could Elyon stood in throne room before her brother. The only thought running through her mind was a plead for him not to see through her scheme.

"Sister have you eliminated the threat?"

Silence.

"Yes. NOW!"

It was an obvious signal. Unmistakable. Instantly rebels flooded through the halls followed by Cornelia the other guardians were leading rebels throughout other areas of the castle. When her brother charged forward she feelt the pure essence of Meridan warping under by his power. She couldn't help but to flinch back at Cedric's true form even if Will had red her in on it earlier the sight churned her stomach. Furious she wondered _how did I ever trust them? _They both lunged for her however they found themselves unable to move as vines wove about them.

Draining the earth guardians life through the very vines binding him Phobos rose into the air. In that moment Elyon knew that she would never be able to defeat her brother.

Will surprised everyone flying through the gates- the second guardian to make it through the brawl outside. In true heroic form she placed herself between Phobos and every other living thing. The blows were powerful- pink bolts from Will, black from Phobos. The pixy seemed to have the upper hand concidering maneuverability however Phobos played dirty and before Elyon could warn her, Cerdic's tail struck Will slamming her hard against the palace walls. Always one to kick someone when they were down Phobos's dark powers struck her multiple times before he smirked setting his sights once more on Elyon.

Shivering under his gaze she back away in fear.

"No."

Pure raw energy stuck Phobos in definance. Will had pulled herself up from the ground and once more stood albeit shakily ready for battle.

"Ohh this is too precious. You see sister this is what happens when you defy me!"

He struck Will will with another bolt.

"You."

Another bolt.

"Will."

Another.

"Never."

Will screamed as once more her body surged with pain.

"Win."

Refusing to give her brother another opportuinity to strike she threw the vial that Caleb had mysteriously appeared with. Within seconds Phobos was on his knees human, powerless. Cedric sank to the size of a rabbit. It was over.

Joy pulsed through Elyon as she looked up hoping to meet Will's eyes. Rather than see her fellow leader nodding with pride she saw a detransformed fallen guardian. Shattered for a moment she moved to check on Will however a cry halted her.

"Will!"

Irma had finally reached the throe room the spells over guards had ended and they were celebrating through the halls of the castle. Ironically it had been harder to travel through the mob of 'happy' soliders than it had been to fight through them. None of that mattered in that instant because Will was laying there face down. In a hart beet Irma was next to Will kneeling trying to shake her awake.

"Come ON Will Wake up. Come back to me. No! NO! This wasn't supposed to happen. Will. WAKE UP!"

She distantly heard the sounds of the others arriving, giving them space; then someone tried to take Will from her.

"No!"

Arms wrapped themselves around her and the will to fight fled as Irma slumped into them. Phobos and Cedric were gone but so was their joy of victory, the coast of winning a war-Cornelia thought bitterly as she held Irma.

"They're taking her to the infirmary. She's*sigh* Irma they're going to … Come on I'll take you to her. We should be by her side."

Silently Elyon led her old friends to the dining hall which was serving as a makeshift hospital. Will was laying on a table, with meridians busteling about her but no one working on her. Assuming the worst Irma broke free of Cornelia returning to Will's side.

"Will!"

"Irma?"

The rasping voice sounded like sunshine after a month of rain. Smiles grew on all faces as Will managed to sit up slightly Irma sliding in behind her providing support.

"Soo gonna tell your mom you fell off a rusty again?"

Laughing Will kissed Irma.

"Why is it that you always kiss me when you want to shut me up."

Loking up at Irma confused no one noticed that the rest of the guardians and the queen had fled giving them privacy.

"Your kisses always tell me to shut up."

Forcing herself to twist around flinching through the pain she slowly wrapped both arms aroung Irma before pulling her girl friend into a deep three kiss that eneded with Will's energy draining and her resting her head on Irma's shoulder as she whispered-because no one can speak after a kiss like that,

"What did that kiss say?"

The End.

* * *

I know it's been a long ride and its been a while since I last updated but I couldn't end it there. For anyone who read this and enjoyed it, thank you. To the rest of you…uhh, yeah. As one thing ends another should begin which is the idea behind my new Will Irma tale. It's called "OnceUpon A time" and it'll be up in a few days.

So ends my favorite story.

Yours Truly

The Girl In the Green Shoelaces.


End file.
